Tike AU
by chicgeekitten
Summary: Tina cohen Chang has everything she could possibly want: great friends/roomates: Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones, an amazing GPA, and a great apartment. Everything is going great...until a certain dancer comes into her life to change the rhythm


_by request: a TIKE fanfic…AU…_

_I wrote some samcedes in there because even in AU, Mercedes and Tina would be best friends. to the anon who request this: ENJOY! reviews are my crack!_

Tina Cohen Chang was on top of the world. She was a junior at New York University double majoring in Art history and Cinema Studies. She was an editor for the literary magazine, pulling a 3.8 GPA, a part of the student government, starring in the spring musical, and heading up her own clothing line. She had the most wonderful friends and felt blessed. She was living in two bedroom apartment on St. Mark's place with her two best friends, Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. Mercedes was a Senior in NYU and Sam was a Senior at Hunter College. The three were inseparable. They met up everyday for lunch and would make plans for dinner unless Sam and Mercedes had plans of their own. Sam and Mercedes had been dating for three years and 6 months and were in love. Tina already made it known to them that she would be the maid of honor at their wedding. It was the running joke in the group of friends especially since they always denied the desire to getting married. Everything was going well for her. She had a wonderful relationship with her family who were proud to have a daughter like Tina.

Tina was sitting in the Starbucks four blocks from campus, waiting for her two friends to arrive. She was concentrating on a script she needed to finish for her women in cinema class when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken? These little coffee shops are so expensive but can't afford to buy chairs" the voice chuckled.

Tina didn't look up and answered "yeah, they're taken. I'm waiting on two people" She continued typing.

"umm, miss I don't mean to be rude but your friends aren't even here and I'm just going to be a few minutes"

Tina breathed in heavily feeling frustrated, she closed her laptop and looked up. She was going to open her mouth to tell the guy off but she was a bit dumbfounded by how gorgeous he was. Before stood a fit, incredibly hot guy she had never seen before.

"um. Well, they said they'd be here by now. It's not like them to be late." She looked at her cell phone. "I guess It's okay. Sorry, I was just concentrating on my work"

"oh, it's okay. You go to NYU?" The guy asked.

Tina was shocked the guy was still talking to her. After all, all he wanted was a seat.

"yeah. I'm a junior there. You?" She said as friendly as can be.

"Me? Oh no, I got to The Julliard School. Have you heard of it?"

Tina's mouth dropped.

"you're kidding right? Of course I have!" she chuckled. "you're an…aspiring singer. Am I right?" She asked

The boy laughed. "No. Dancer. I'm Mike. Mike Chang" He flashed her a grin that would make anyone melt.

"A dancer" That would explain that body she said to herself. "I'm Tina. Tina Cohen Chang. So, Mike, what kind of dancing?"

"oh, all types. Hip hop, ballet, lyrical, jazz, you name it. I'm trying hard to get into a dance company. Auditions are today. At NYU actually" Mike said

"That's right! I heard about that. My magazine is covering it! It's not my story but they're covering it for the next edition." Tina said smiling. Don't look to needy Tina, she said to herself.

"well, maybe you should stop by to the audition. 5:00 p.m." Mike smiled.

Tina smiled back. Was this dude flirting with her? Tina had no problems getting guys but she never really made any effort to date anyone. She was too busy with school and her own social life. Yet, here she was letting this Mike Change mack it to her.

"Maybe I will" She flirted back.

"I'd like that very much, Tina Cohen Chang" Mike chuckled.

"so, NYU's kicking your ass with work" he said pointing to her laptop.

"oh…yeah. I'm a double major and I have all these deadlines. I'm going all apeshit" Tina covered her mouth. "Oh My God, I'm sorry. I curse like a sailor" She confessed.

"Well Fuck, that makes two of us" Mike Chang laughed.

Tina laughed and felt her face grow red. She looked at her phone.

"I can't believe these two. I think I was just stood up!" Tina said "excuse me for a minute" She dialed Mercedes' cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. She dialed Sam's and the same thing happened.

"I bet they're doing it" She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Mike said.

Tina laughed. "oh nothing, my two friends. I can't reach them. Good thing I didn't hold the chair hostage, huh?" she said flashing Mike her best smile.

"Well, yeah because then I wouldn't have met you" Mike said winking.

Mercedes Jones and her boyfriend Sam Evans ran into the starbucks. Mercedes was freaking out and Sam had a smug look on his face.

"Tina? TINA! Oh my god. Okay." Mercedes was incoherent, breathing heavily. "My phone. I'm sorry. We ran out of the subway. No reception. OH MY GOD I HAVE SOME AMAZING NEWS!" Mercedes was practically screaming.

Tina was in complete shock. Mercedes wasn't one to make big deals. A part of her was worried and the other was amused especially when she looked over to Sam who was covering his face trying not to laugh.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Sam said grinning

"She's MY best friend" Mercedes said to her boyfriend.

Sam laughed "yeah but you can't even get a complete sentence out"

Mike Chang was sipping his coffee looking at Tina and enjoying the show.

"okay you tell her the first part of the news" Mercedes said calming down.

Sam chuckled. "okay baby." He smiled at Mercedes and held her hand. "I just got an amazing opportunity, Tina. I got a paid internship with Writer's Bloc. I start tomorrow!"

"The publishing company?" Tina said excitedly

"Sam! That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!" She got up and hugged her friend.

"Thanks. Anyway, I got an advance and as long as I keep my GPA up and graduate top of my class, I get a full time gig. So I called up my parents and Mercedes' parents because I said to myself it's now or never…."

Tina looked at her friends confused.

"Now or never?" Tina asked.

"He asked me to marry him!" Mercedes was beaming and showed her friend the beautiful emerald cut diamond ring with two side stones and two baguettes.

"Mercedes! Wow. This is incredible news! But I thought you guys didn't believe in marriage?" She teased her friends.

"Well, it just felt right. And we talked about it. We want to get married in 4 years when we're both settled" Sam said trying to contain the happiness

"You know girl, when I win my first grammy" Mercedes said

The group of kids laughed.

Mike Chang realized Tina had completely forgotten he was there and he got up.

"Tina? Thanks for the chat!" He said as he was gathering his stuff.

"Mike! Shit, how incredibly rude of me. Please, sit. These are my friends, Sam and Mercedes. And well, as you and all of Starbucks knows, they're getting married!" Tina said beaming.

Mike Chuckled.

"I hear it's the latest news! Congratulations! You seem like a lovely couple!"

Mercedes and Sam smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mike" Sam said extending his hand and shaking Mike's.

"That's a strong grip you got there, play any sports?" Sam asked.

"football in highschool." Mike answered.

"Dude! No way? Me too!" Sam said excited to be talking to another guy for once. It was always him and the two women in his life.

Mercedes smiled.

"Hi Mike. Have we met before?" Mercedes asked.

"Holy Fuck! You're Mercedes jones, aren't you?" Mike asked.

Mercedes laughed "yesss…We have met before haven't we?"

"It's me! Mike Chang! We were in the top 80, American Idol!" Mike laughed.

"well, I be damned! Who knew I'd run into you in New York?" Mike added.

"Mike! Wow. You're going to school out here too?" Mercedes said happily

Sam and Tina looked on. Mercedes had gone as far as Hollywood two years ago when she auditioned for American Idol.

"yeah, Julliard. I have an audition for a dance company at NYU. I was talking to your friend Tina about it. She's really lovely" Mike smiled at Tina.

Tina was going to die. Mike Chang was ridiculously hot.

"so you ARE a singer" Tina teased.

"yeah! He's fantastic! And the boy can dance!" Mercedes answered.

"Hey hey! No one can master a body roll like me!" Sam said playfully.

"No Sammy…only you can do a banging body roll" Mercedes laughed.

Sam looked at his phone, it had been buzzing.

"crap. Tina, I'm so sorry but Mercedes and I have to meet with her dad at Penn Station. We're having dinner. We just wanted to tell you about our pending nuptials!" Sam said smiling and looking at his lady.

"Sorry babydoll! We'll make it up to you! Take out Tuesday! You can pick whatever you want!" Mercedes said walking out the door.

This was Tina's life. Meatloaf Mondays, Take out Tuesdays, Wendy's Wednesday, Thirsty Thursday (in which they would go drinking since they didn't have classes on Fridays, and Fuck! it's Fridays (in which they would recover from their Thirsty Thursday. She loved her friends but sometimes it was lonely watching them together. She looked over to Mike.

"So 5:00 pm. You're going to show me some of your moves?" Tina said flirting with Mike.

"if you're lucky, I can show you some of my other moves, afterwards" Mike winked.

Tina was definitely in a lot of trouble.

Mike grabbed her pen that was on the table and opened her notebook. He jotted down a number and circled it.

"It's my cell." He said looking up to her.

Tina smiled and took the pen from his hands. Two can play that game, she thought.

She wrote down her number and ripped a piece off her notebook.

"That's mine." She said. "I don't make the first call" She added, getting up with her stuff.

She walked out of starbucks giving Mike Chang the best walk she had and her and giggled.

Mike Chang grabbed the piece of paper and smiled. He put it in his pocket, finished his coffee and tossed it in the garbage can.

"Tina Cohen Change, you sexy little thing" he whispered and walked out of the coffee shop.


End file.
